Beyond Altier
by HAZMOT
Summary: SG1 is on a mission to save a dying planet. A princess is altered from her destiny. Will one team member be forced to pay the price to save her friends and the princess?
1. Chapter 1

**Altier was outer planet in the Gandis solar system and ruled by the Altierian royal family that has existed for hundreds of years. The planet was prosperous, peaceful, and untouched by outside influence. Any outsider was treated with distinction and kindness; no weapons were allowed on the planet unless authorized and enforced by their imperial army. The planet yielded crops of healing herbs and medicines and a gold mine to healers throughout the galaxy. There was to be a grand celebration soon. The royal family was expecting the return of their youngest daughter Nece'. Each royal child has a hidden gift. It is only revealed to them when the child passes a right of passage thru trial of survival in the wilderness for 4 days. No one is allowed to assist the child during this right of passage or her gift will not be revealed. No one in the royal family knows what that child's gift is until they return. The child is given necessities of water and food and no weapon unless they construct one. However their gift is part of their survival, when revealed the gift could possibly save their life. A witness may trail the child to inform the family daily that the passage is being fulfilled. This passage has been completed for generations in the royal family and allows prosperity to their entire realm. However, if the child's gift is not revealed in its proper manner than the royal family may lose their ability to govern as well as their peaceful existence. The Alterian royal family has never failed in all it's generation to do so, but they pay a terrible price if that child is not allowed to fulfill their destiny. **

**The Royal family has been informed that scientist and explorers from the Milky Way galaxy wish to cultivate some healing herbs from their planet. They have come on a mission of peace and have need of certain herbs to heal inhabitants of a dying planet. They were informed that once they arrived the out skirting village elder would escort them to suitable guest houses and they would be able to retrieve their weapons once their mission was complete.**

**Col Mitchell, Teal'c, Sam, Dr. Lam, Vala and Daniel came through the Stargate on the outer side of Altair's wilderness. No one from the planet was there to meet them, so they assumed that they may have arrived early. Col Mitchell was in contact with the village elder and was informed that their arrival was indeed early. Mitchell was informed that a half and hour would be their longest wait and that they would arrive soon. **

"**Teal'c you and Daniel survey the outer perimeter for about 40 feet to the right and, Sam, you and Vala take the same distance to the left. Dr. Lam and I will stay near the gate to stay in contact with the elder, move out."**

**The SG1 team moved out with precision and stealth. Daniel couldn't wait to see what type of vegetation to analyze for Dr. Lam. The planet Besius had an epidemic that was killing their people at thirty a day. Dr. Lam had heard about Altier by chance and wanted to explore the possibility to cure these people and others. There was no known reason for the epidemic and only the people from that planet were affected. **

**Sam and Vala were spreading out to the perimeter when something caught Vala's eye. Something was moving fast about 30 feet in their direction. **

"**Sam? I think I saw something moving in that area, I'm going to check it out."**

"**Vala, wait, that might be one of the elders."**

"**No, it's moving away from us, it sounded like a child or something was moving toward it and whatever it is, it's big."**

"**Hold on, let me check in with Mitchell, we may need some assistance." Said Sam.**

"**Col Mitchell come in."**

"**What's up Sam?"**

"**Vala's seen some movement of a large object moving 30 feet or so away from our position, she thought she heard a child's voice or something and that something is moving fast towards the child, over."**

"**Copy; Teal'c you and Daniel coordinate on their position, use your weapon only if you have to. The locals don't take to kindly to weapons on their planet. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel are on their way, stay in position, over."**

"**10-4 Colonel. Vala see if we can check what direction they are heading?"**

**As soon as Vala heard Sam's command, they both heard a child scream. Vala was on the move, Sam was on the radio to Teal'c that they were moving south of their perimeter and that they heard a child cry out and moving in that direction. Vala was rushing in at top speed. When she cleared some trees she saw a child about 10 standing near a waters edge. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw what looked like a multi colored size ape with spikes moving fast toward the child. Vala didn't hesitate she moved towards the child to intercept between the child and the ape. Just when the ape was upon the child Vala leaped and pushed the child out of the way and the ape hit Vala head on. Some of its spikes imbedded into her legs and arm. The child fell back against the waters edge and the ape ran back through the wilderness. **

**Vala looked towards the child and slowly got up. She pulled the spikes out and started walking towards the child. Suddenly she heard an unfamiliar voice shout at her.**

"**STOP! You are under arrest, get away from that child."**

**Sam, Teal'c and Daniel saw what happened and went to see if Vala and the child were alright.**

"**Under arrest? Said Vala. "The child was being attacked, I just pushed her out of the way that all."**

"**I am Attess, the witness for the Royal Family of Altier, this is princess Nece' you have touched her, no one is allowed to touch the royal family in such a manner; you will be punished."**

**Vala looked bewildered. "For saving the child's life, well thank you very much, maybe I should have let that hairy monster just attack her. I bet the princess saw differently."**

**The princess remained silent. She said nothing in defense of Vala. Vala looked at her strangely and shook her head. **

"**Vala, Vala, what's going on here? We saw you save the child and that beast ran back into the wood, are you alright?"**

"**Yes." She answered. "But your royal badness want to punish me for saving the royal princess. Can't I just apologize?"**

**Daniel and Teal'c were bringing up the rear, suddenly out of nowhere, other inhabitants from the village arrived. Soon as they saw the princess they bowed to the ground another inhabitant a little older bowed to the princess and spoke to her.**

"**Your highness, are you injured?" asked the Elder.**

**The princess simply shook her head no.**

"**Thank goodness, said the Elder. "Now what's going on here, what has happened?"**

**Vala interjected quickly. "Well your princess was about to be speared by some ****Spiked green ape and I pushed her out of the way of harm and didn't know it was a ****Royal sin to do so."**

**Col Mitchell was dispatching over the radio. "Sam, Vala, come in I have a bunch of ****people standing in front of me who don't look to happy to see us all of a sudden, ****What's going on?"**

"**Well Col, Vala saved a child's life and she turns out to be one of the royal families. ****They want to take her into custody and punish her. I think you better get over here; ****ASAP. Out."**

**Teal'c, Daniel and Sam stood in front of Vala. **

"**Everyone I'm one of the scientists from SG1 that was invited with the rest of my team ****to test some of your healing herbs for another planet that is dying. We did not know ****that the child screaming for help was the princess, Vala was only trying to help, she ****thought she was being attacked."**

**Attess would not listen, he ordered that Vala be taken to the village and held for trial. **

**Teal'c stepped in as well as Daniel and Sam to stop anyone from taking Vala.**

"**Hey guys, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, let's all calm down here, I'm sure ****this can be cleared up if the princess here woul………… "Where did she go?"**

**Everyone looked around and the princess had disappeared. Col Mitchell and Dr. ****Lam finally arrived and was informed of what happened.**

"**Ok, I'm sure this can be cleared up. Is the village elder I have been in contact with ****here?"**

"**Yes, I am Alderon, the village Elder, are you Col Mitchell?"**

"**Yes, Alderon, we come in peace, we mean no harm to anyone, Vala is one of my ****team members and I take full responsibility for her actions. There must be a way to ****peacefully resolve this situation. We are willing to sit down and talk to someone in ****the Royal family to clear this matter up. I'm sure they are wise in these matters."**

"**You are a wise man Col Mitchell." Stated the Elder. "But I must insist until this ****matter is investigated I'm sorry to say I must take your weapons and place your team ****member into custody until the Royal family can be notified of the whereabouts of ****their daughter. You will not be harmed; you have my word as the Elder of our village. **

**Your team member may stay with you but under guard."**

**This is an outrage Alderon." Insisted Attess, the Royal family will hear of this, if their ****daughter is not found and completes her test of passage, you and these outworlders ****will pay with their lives, especially that one." Pointing at Vala.**

**Vala stuck her tongue out at Attess. She couldn't believe she saved this child's life and ****royal life and now she was being punished, but now her friends would be punished if ****they did not find the princess.**

**Alderon escorted SG1 back to his village and placed them all in a large guest room. ****They were put under heavy guard. The word in the village was that a stranger had ****attacked the Royal princess and she was missing. Alderon put a stop to anyone ****harming these peaceful off worlders and believed Col Mitchell to be an honorable ****man and to him that's all he needed to know.**

"**Well this is just great. Save a life, a Royal life I might add, almost get killed, spiked, ****arrested and now I may die in luxury though, but still they want to kill me. What's ****next death by the Royal green ape?"**

**Before anyone could notice, Vala fell to her knees and was breathing hard. Daniel ****was the first one to her side.**

**Vala spoke weakly to Daniel or anyone in earshot. **

"**Well that was unexpected."**

"**Lay her down on the bed Dr. Jackson. I need to examine her."**

**Daniel layed Vala down gently and Dr. Lam pulled Vala's shirt off. There was slight **

**bleeding coming from her arm and legs.**

**Sam? Do any of you know where she got these puncture marks?"**

**Sam answered. "We saw the green ape, hit Vala when she pushed the girl away and I ****think some of the spikes penetrated her clothes, we only saw her take them out as ****we arrived on the spot."**

"**They may have been poisonous, I need some of those spikes to analyze them for an ****antidote. Vala, Vala can you hear me?"**

**Vala was sweating profusely and her breathing was getting shallow.**

"**Can, Can't feel my arm or le--, leg. Wha, what's wrong, can't breath to good."**

"**Dr. Lam injected her with something to help Vala breath. "Don't try to speak Vala, save your strength, I need you to just rest, just nod your head yes, ok."**

**Vala nodded her head yes. **

**Vala's teammates were worried. Daniel had never seen Vala this ill before, even when they had the bracelets on. Her face was becoming pale and sweaty. Dr. Lam made Vala feel as comfortable as possible. Sam retrieved some cool water from the fresher area and handed a cool towel to Dr. Lam. Daniel stayed by Vala's side while Dr. Lam spoke with the rest of her team.**

"**Col Mitchell, I need to get those spikes from that ape, I need to analyze what type of poison that might have been. Can you see if the Elder can help? I can see if I can slow the poison down in her system, but without knowing what this poison is or can do to her she may continue to weaken her immune system."**

"**Where on it Dr. Lam, Sam your with me and Teal'c. Daniel you stay with Dr. Lam to see if you can help her stabilize Vala. We'll be back Dr. Lam with answers; take care of her will ya?**

**As SG1 moved out into the corridor to have someone contact Alderon a small girl sat huddled in a cave somewhere, she reached out in her mind. She needed to reach out and contact her brother, he always knew what to do. Always.**


	2. Chapter 2

ROYAL COTTAGE

Aron was the oldest child of the Altierian Royal Family, the Royal prince and only male heir to the throne. He was anticipating the return of his sister soon. They were very close and in his earlier years he also went thru the write of passage. His gift was revealed to be telekinesis. He could always sense others around him that were in pain and he sensed something was wrong about his sister. He also felt there was something wrong in the realm. There was uneasiness about the land, he was sure of it. His parents were in court with their daily administration of the realm when the Royal witness Attess rushed in to inform the family that their daughter had been attacked by an off worlder and was missing. King Alberar and Queen Terries immediately called the imperial guards to search the realm. They ordered Attess to take them to the off worlders to find out why their daughter was attacked and missing.

Aron rode with his parents to the village and was concerned about his sister's well being. He heard a voice calling him through his mind.

* * *

_Aron, Aron, help me, I'm afraid. I didn't finish my journey. I don't think I'm strong enough, I'm afraid. Please help me._

_Where are you Nece? Have you been hurt? Mother and Father were informed you were attacked and missing. _

_It happened so fast. Something was coming at me and I panicked couldn't move. Someone pushed me out of the way and then people came. I ran away, I'm lost._

_Stay were you are little sister, we will find you._

_I can't hear you Aron, Aron; I can't hear you anymore please find me, ple…..

* * *

_

Aron could not sense his sister anymore. He decided to wait and meet these off worlders to find out what happened to his sister.

VILLAGE

Col Mitchell, Teal'c and Sam asked to see Alderon to inform him that one of his team members was very ill and needed information about the ape that attacked Vala.

Vala's condition was slowly becoming worse. Dr. Lam had to continually give Vala a shot to stabilize her breathing and Daniel continued to apply cold towels to cool her body down. She had become pale and delirious and her fever was constantly spiking. Daniel continued to speak softly to Vala trying to calm her to let her know that everyone cared about her and that everything was going to be alright.

Vala's mind was drifting, everything was hazy and she felt like she was floating. She was walking through a cave. A little girl was crying calling for someone. She saw a small figuire huddled in a corner with a small beam of light emitting from the ceiling.

* * *

_Hello? Hello? Little one, why are you crying?_

_The girl looked up a little frightened that it wasn't her brother._

_I'm lost and I can't hear my brother anymore. He was speaking to me and now I'm alone again. I want to go home._

_Well. Said Vala. I'm here. Wait a minute you look familiar, wait, you're the princess. Everyone wondered where you went. Why are you here? Matter of fact where am I and where is this place?_

_I, I don't know and why are you here? You're the one that pushed me. I was supposed to finish my write of passage, you stopped me and now I can't go home._

_Vala floated over next to the princess. _

_I'm sorry you're lost and I don't know why I'm here; wherever here is. But I know your family loves you and probably out looking for you. Do you know where you are?_

_No, and I can't find my way out. I'm scared, will you stay with me? You seem nice._

_Well, thank you. You seem nice too. My name's Vala, What's your name?_

_My name is Nece'._

_Well Nece' or should I say your highness, I'll stay as long as I can. I don't really know how I got here, but I hope I didn't hurt you when I pushed you. I was just worried that that big old green ape was going to harm you. I meant no harm. _

_It's ok, I couldn't move, I was afraid and I didn't know what to do._

_Well, that's ok, we all are afraid sometimes. Why were you in the wilderness anyway?_

_Every child from each royal family must go through a test to see what type of gift is given to each child. My brother can see into people's hearts and minds, that's his gift. I was supposed to find mine. Now I don't know if it's too late. _

_Well if you fail, you can always try again._

_No, well I don't know. I only had 2 more days and on the 4th day, I was supposed to know my gift, now I don't know. _

_Well, we'll figure something out. Maybe I can he…………_

_What's wrong Vala?_

_I don't know if feel light headed, I don't know if I can stay much longer. I – I._

_No. Please stay. I'm scared Vala, please don't go, pleaseeeeeeeee._

_Vala was fading. She couldn't stay visible to the princess. Her mind was drifting again.

* * *

_

Vala was moaning in pain. Daniel was trying to cool her down. Dr. Lam was concerned that there still was no word from Col Mitchell about the poison in Vala's system.

Col Mitchell finally was able to see the elder Alderon and explain they were in desperate need to find the spikes from the ape or find out if they had an antidote to the poison.

"I understand your concern Col Mitchell of your friend, but the Royal family is on their way. The poison from the beast is treatable but cannot be administered without the Royal family approving its use. It is a rare substance that takes years to cultivate and once the serum is made is kept in the Royal vaults." Stated Alderon.

"But why? Aren't these ape's running around everywhere? I would think they would have this antidote in every village on the planet." Asked Col Mitchell.

"You don't understand Col Mitchell; the ape you speak of is a Polte' a rare beast on this planet. It is hardly ever seen and only attacks if it feels threatened. The Royal family keeps this antidote because these beast were once quite plentiful and the Royal families through the years found a way to destroy them because they were killing our people with their spikes. Once a cure was found they were wiped out except a few who remained harmless. But because the antidote took so long to discover it was decreed that only the Royal family would have access to the cure and only administered in extreme cases."

Sam interjected. "But this is an extreme case. Our friend is dying and we need the antidote so our Doctor can help cure her. Please; is there anything that you can do?"

"It's out of my hands right now. The Royal family is on their way and very concerned about their daughter. It is their decision and unless their daughter is found unharmed, they may not agree to help your friend."

Dr. Lam received a urgent message while administering to Vala. The planet Besius inhabitants were becoming worse. SGC had requested Dr. Lam update her information on any known cure from the planet Altier. Dr. Lam had not even begun to analyze the herbs from the planet to help. Her main concern had been for Vala.

Dr. Lam contacted Col Mitchell. "Col Mitchell come in."

"Col Mitchell, go ahead Doc."

"Update on the planet Besius. SGC has informed me that the inhabitants are becoming worse. They need a progress report on any solution to help the inhabitants from dying. I need your assistance on this matter."

"Roger Dr. Lam, we'll be there in a moment, Mitchell out."

"Thank You Alderon, I know this put's you in the middle of our situation, and we thank you for your information. I do have one request though." Said Mitchell.

"If I can help." Said Alderon.

"I would like to have one of my people try to retrieve the spikes from Polte' and see if our Doctor can analyze the poison. We have advanced technology that may speed up the cultivation and try to slow down the poison in our friends system."

"I don't know? My people would become suspicious if you left without an escort and I can't allow any of you to leave until the Royal family arrives. I'll see what I can do Col Mitchell. I can make no promises but I will try to do my best to help you and your friend."

"Thank You Alderon."

Col Mitchell and his team returned to the guest room to check on Vala. Mitchell and the rest saw how pale Vala was and Daniel was steadily applying cool towels. Dr. Lam was checking Vala's pulse and injecting her with stabilizers.

"How's she doing Dr. Lam? Mitchell asked concerned.

"I'm trying to keep her breathing stabilized. Her fever keeps spiking. I don't know how long we can keep this up. Did you find out anything about the poison?

"Yes, it's a rare poison and a rare antidote. The Royal family has the only know antidote. They are on their way and we won't know if they will give permission until they arrive."

"I hope Vala can hold out Col Mitchell, she's feverish right now and we need the antidote as soon as possible."

Just as Dr. Lam explained the urgency in Vala's condition, Vala began to speak through a feverish haze.

"No, No, I – I can, can't leave, Ne, Nece', no, n, no, los, lost, sh she's lost."

Vala began to convulse and Daniel was trying to hold her down. Teal'c raced over and held her legs. Dr. Lam immediately administered a sedative. Vala finally quite convulsing and Dr. Lam checked her vitals. Everyone was becoming really concerned for Vala's condition.

"She's gone into a coma. I don't know how long she's going to be in this state. Col we need those spikes or that antidote. I know it's moving in her system slowly, but her symptoms are becoming worse."

Col Mitchell knew he had a important decision to make. Vala was becoming increasingly ill. They could easily overpower the village guards and find the spikes, but this could have grave repercussions for his whole team. Dr. Lam needed to study the herbs and plants on Altier to help the inhabitants of Besius cure their illness and she was running out of time, they all were. Vala was dying and the Royal family's daughter was missing. There were several lives hanging in the balance and he knew he would have to choose who to save first or who may die.


	3. Chapter 3

**VILLAGE**

Alderon was contemplating helping Col Mitchell. He had always been a man of reason, compassion and always loyal to the Royal family. He had a duty to his village and the Royal family and to insure his people were safe and prosperous. But his conscious would not let him see an innocent person suffer. Alderon heard grumbling outside his office window. He went to investigate.

"My people what seems to be all the commotion?" asked Alderon.

Berris was the village administrator. He was receiving reports from the villagers that a large amount of herbs and plants were dying for some unknown reason.

"Alderon I'm sorry to disturb you at this time. I was gathering facts before I came to you; but I am receiving several reports of whole fields of herbs and plants dying for some unknown reason. The people believe that the off worlders are responsible. They also believe that they have caused harm to the princess, and that the Royal family is coming to personally investigate the disappearance of the princess."

"Berris thank you for the reports, but the Royal family is worried about their daughter as any parent would be. I saw princess Nece' she was fine. I believe she wanted to be alone. It's rare we even see the princess and I'm sure all the attention at the time made her nervous. As far as the off worlders, one of the members saved the princesses life and in turn the she was injured. She is quite ill and as you know the Royal family has the only known antidote."

"Ah, I see. But what about the crops, surely we have no reason for this to be happening. What can we do?" Asked Berris.

"Calm the people, let them know that we will surely investigate this problem and in the mean time, make sure no one causes any harm to our guest. They are under my personal protection and if any harm comes to them, they will answer to the law and me. I'm sorry I must leave now Berris; but I must prepare for the Royal families visit and other matters."

"Understood, I will keep you posted. Be well Alderon."

"Be well Berris."

Alderon knew that the Royal family would be anxious to see Col Mitchell and his friends and the situation could become desperate if the King and Queen refuse to authorize the administration of the antidote. Alderon also knew it was unusual for the normal cycle of plants and herbs to be affected also. He would have to wait to help his people, the Royal family was his priority and time was short.

The Royal family was fast approaching the village with the off worlders. The Royal guards continued to search where the Royal witness last saw the princess. However there was no signs of her. King Alberar and Queen Terries were worried and angry at the reports that their daughter may have been attacked and missing. They were also receiving reports on their way to the village that a majority of the realms crops were dying. These plants and herbs were essential for the kingdoms commerce and trade; it provided the realm with a vast amount of security and peaceful existence through many of its villages and the galaxy.

Aron was more worried about his sister. He had lost contact with her on the way to the village and tried desperately make another attempt.

* * *

_Nece', Nece' were are you? Nece'._

_Aron, Aron, where are you? I'm scared; I don't want to be here. I want to come home._

_Nece' are you alright, are you hurt?_

_No, but a nice lady called Vela was keeping me company. She disappeared and hasn't come back._

_Do you know who she is?_

_I think so; I think she's the lady who saved me. I wish she would come back. I wasn't so scared when she was here._

_Nece'; I need your help. Do you know where you are? Can you help me find you?_

_I ran and I fell down something and I can't find anyway out. __I'm so scared and hungry Aron. Please, please find me. I………….._

_Nece', Nece', Nece'.

* * *

_

Aron could not sense his sister anymore. He decided to inform his mother and father when they arrived at the village. His parents were aware of Arons gifts but they had no clue that he had a special connection with his sister. Aron had always looked after his sister from day one. Aron sensed his sister would have a unique power. He could never put his finger on it, but he believed she would surpass him once she completed her rite of passage.

The Royal family had been informed the off worlders were at the guest house of the village and that Alderon was the village elder. They knew of Alderon as being a stern but, fair leader. The Royal guards were sent ahead to inform Alderon of their approaching visit. In the guest house SG1 and Dr. Lam were keeping Vala stable and trying to figure out how to save the inhabitants of Besius and help the Royal family find their daughter.

Vala was now in a coma. Dr. Lam had to watch her closely for anymore spikes in her fever. Dr. Lam believed the poison affected the nervous system first and then a fever sets in, the final stages she beleived may be the shut down of all vital organs. She felt helpless, her friend was dying and it weighed heavy on her that she had to concentrate on her initial mission, saving the inhabitants of Besius or watch Vala die.

Daniel was even more concerned. He had not left Vala's side since she had collapsed and he was seeing more confidence in Vala's effort at being a SG1 team member. Teal'c and Sam had mentioned many times how Vala had helped save the day on several missions and the fact she risked her life to save a child without any concern for hers was more than proof that Vala was not the selfish person she pretended to be.

Vala was not aware she was in a coma. Her existence was floating again; floating to a presence she knew needed her.

* * *

_Hello, Nece', your highness are you there? It's me Vala._

_Vala, Vala, oh Vala you've returned. Why did you leave me? I was so scared._

_Well I'm here now and I'll make sure nothing hurts you. I think I can stay longer. I feel free for some reason. Are you ok?_

_My brother Aron contacted me again and then I couldn't hear him anymore. I miss him, I miss my mother and father. I want to go home. I wish they never had this rite of passage. I don't want to be here._

_Now, Now, I know you want to see your family and they'll find you I'm sure of it. Tell you what, why don't you tell me about your family, start with your brother. _

_Ok. Well we talk about everything and he's my best friend. Mother and father are always doing royal duties as they say, but Aron always makes time for me. He always told me that I would receive a special gift, but I don't know anymore. I think he just said that to always make me feel better. _

_Well I think your brother is right. I don't know why I'm here with you or how I even got here. But I think I'm here for a reason, and your brother sounds like a very kind and concerned person. I'm sure your parents are the same too._

_Vala?_

_Yes._

_I'm glad you're here with me. If I can help do anything for you one day, I'll make sure my family will help, ok._

_OK, princess._

_Please call me Nece', I'm just a sister._

_Vala laughed to herself. She hoped that they would find this little girl soon. She was worried that there was no food or drink for her and Vala could feel that she may be running out of time.

* * *

_

The Royal family finally arrived at the village. Alderon, his administrator Beriss formally greeted them. The rest of the village bowed in respect to their position.

Alderon spoke first. "Your highnesses, welcome to our village, would you like to freshen up before we conduct any business?

"Thank you Alderon, spoke the King. "But we urgently want to find our daughter and find out if these off worlders have caused harm to our daughter."

"I assure you King Alberar the off worlder that saved your daughter meant no harm. The one they call Vala merely pushed the princess aside, thinking she was about to be attacked. I saw her myself and asked if she was harmed, she did not answer, but nodded her head no."

Queen Terries interjected. "Then take us to these off worlders, I wish to question them myself."

"Yes your highness, also if I may inquire?"

"Yes, Alderon, you may ask." said the Queen.

"Thank you Queen Terries. The one they call Vala is very ill, when she pushed the princess out of way of the attacking Pulte', its spikes penetrated her skin. She needs immediate attention and I wish to ask for the antidote to help her."

King Alberar spoke. "That will be determined, let us see these guests."

Aron has listened intently to the conversation between Alderon and his parents. He sensed no deception by Alderon and his administrator, but sensed uneasiness amongst the villagers. Aron sensed quite a bit of uneasiness while traveling with his parents. He had not seen anyone working the fields or cultivating the herbs. Something was affecting the whole realm, he could sense it, but he had to put that aside for now and speak to his parents later. His main concern was finding his sister and making sure she was alright.

The Royal family entered the guest room under guard, Alderon followed behind.

"Your highnesses, allow me to introduce to you Col Mitchell and his friends." Said Alderon.

"Your highness, it is an honor; we thank you for your permission to visit your kingdom in peace. We are very sorry to hear your daughter is missing and my team wishes to assist you in any way to help find her."

The king was sizing up Col Mitchell and his people. The Queen went immediately over to Vala where Daniel and Dr. Lam were attending her.

"I am King Alberar, that is Queen Terries and my son; Prince Aron. I understand one of your friends saved my daughter but now my daughter is missing. We are most concerned for her return and I thank you for your assistance, but right now I need to find my daughter."

"I understand. Mitchell said. "This is the rest of my team, Col Carter, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lam. The team nodded at Col Mitchells introduction.

The Queen looked at Vala and Aron walked over to his mother to see what she was thinking. Aron did not feel the Col Mitchell was a threat to his family or sister. He sensed genuine concern for finding his sister and a strong concern about their friend.

Daniel stood up and Dr. Lam was giving Vala another shot for her breathing.

The Queen spoke. "I understand that your friend saved my daughters life. Can you tell me why she ran away unless she was afraid of you?"

Dr. Lam stood up and addressed the Queen.

"I'm sorry your highness, but Vala saved your daughter from an attacking creature. She meant no harm and only pushed your daughter out of the way to protect her. Now Vala is gravely ill and I ask if we may request the antidote to help our friend?"

"I do not answer to you, you were only allowed on our planet to cultivate a cure for an off world planet. Until I see my daughter again, there will be no antidote given."

Aron interjected. "Mother, they have no malice in them. I sense they are being truthful, there is nothing but concern for finding Nece', please I implore you, if she dies we may never find Nece' in time."

"I don't care what you sense. I want my daughter found and if these off worlders had not interfered, Nece' would be home safe and with her gift. Even now I see that the land is being affected. I see everything my son and since they have arrived there has been unrest in the realm. Your father and I know what is best here and I say; until Nece' is found and completes her rite of passage, the realm is in danger."

Aron could not believe his mother would let an innocent suffer. This woman is the one Nece' had mentioned visited her. He couldn't understand though if the off worlder was here dying, how could she be visiting Nece'?

Aron addressed his father. "Father, you can't let mother do this. These people have done nothing. They kept Nece' from being attacked. They only want to help their friend and help find Nece'. Can't you do something to change her mind?"

"Your mother is the Queen my son. She feels this is the best decision to find your sister. I to have seen the difference in the realm. If these off worlders are responsible for what's happening and your sister missing, then your mother will not change her mind. I will speak to her, but her decision stands."

Aron was torn between his duty as prince to obey his parents or help these off worlders save their friend. He believed his parents were wrong. They were sacrificing an innocent person at the expense of saving his sister. Something was wrong, Aron had never seen his parents ungracious or uncaring towards anyone. He had to do something, he needed to find his sister and help Col Mitchell and his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

The Royal family left the guest house without leaving any antidote for Vala. Col Mitchell was not successful in convincing the Royal family his team would help search for the missing girl. Mitchell was running out of options. He had the sad task of reminding Dr. Lam that she must cultivate samples from the planet to help save the people of Besius. He had consulted his team that they would do everything possible to save Vala, but priority had to be given to the mission.

"Col you can't be serious, Vala is dying and the Royal family has made it very clear that are not going to help us cure Vala." Said Daniel.

"Look Jackson, we're aware of the situation and we are also on this planet to save a million other lives. You do the math. I know Vala is dying; I'm not giving up in saving her. But my first priority is to those dying people on Besius." Stated Mitchell.

Sam interrupted. "Col? Is there any way we can convince Alderon to help us get those spike samples? I'm sure if Dr. Lam had something to analyze; it could stop or slow the poison in Vala's system."

"Indeed Col". Said Teal'c. "If we could convince the elder to perhaps have a escort to assist us, we could possibly obtain faster our own antidote."

They were all concerned for Vala, but they understood Col Mitchell's position to help the millions of inhabitants on Besius compared to one life, even if it was their friend.

Dr. Lam could not believe the Queens refusal to help Vala and now she had to concentrate on the dying people of Besius. None of them could have foreseen that Vala would have been seriously ill and now they may see their friend die to save others. Dr. Lam could not waste any more time.

"Col Mitchell? Dr. Lam called. "I need someone to watch over Vala. I've left enough inhibitor medication to control her breathing and fever. I know this is hard for all of us, especially Vala, she's the one who's really making the sacrifice, but if I can cultivate enough herbs quickly to help Besius, maybe I can also make a antidote for Vala."

"I understand Dr. Lam, but we don't know how much time Vala has and I can only try to convince Alderon to help us."

"I'll stay with Vala." Said Daniel. "I want to be here if,- if something happens."

"I understand, Jackson. Sam, Teal'c? I need you to both come up with a plan if Alderon can't help us. We can't afford to wait any longer if Vala becomes worse. I'll take full responsibility if anything goes wrong. We need those spikes. I'll speak to Alderon, be ready."

Both Sam and Teal'c both nodded and understood the urgency to Col Mitchell's situation. They would not let him or Vala down.

They Royal family was receiving several reports from their realm that several crops were dying, the people were starting to believe the off worlders were the cause and blaming the Royal family for allowing the off worlders to stay on Altier.

The King and Queen were too involved with finding their daughter to worry about matters of the realm. Aron could not contact his sister and was also concerned of her well being. He was confused how Vala was able to visit his sister and not sense Vala having a telekinesis gift. He felt his sister was running out of time and decided to defy his parents and help Col Mitchell and his friends.

Alderon heard a knock at his office door.

"Enter."

Alderon saw it was the prince and bowed and beckoned him in.

"Elder Alderon I wish to speak to you concerning Col Mitchell and his friends."

"Yes, your highness, what can I help you with?"

"I sense you are a honest and considerate man Elder Alderon and I know you want to help the off worlders, but I also know that you are loyal to the Royal family also. I don't wish to put you in a position that would jeopardize that, but I have no other choice; my parents are more worried about my sister and this is understandable, but they have also lost sight that a innocent person will die if they do not help them."

"Thank you Prince Aron, I understood you have a gift for seeing into people's hearts and I am just a humble servant, but you are correct; I am concerned also about the princess, but I believe Col Mitchell and his friends are being blamed for the recent events of the crops, but their friend is dying. I too by all reason cannot let this innocent person die. She saved your sister Prince Aron without regard for her own life; to me that shows the depth of these people."

"Then you and I are in agreement Elder Alderon, what can we do to help them?"

"Col Mitchell asked about obtaining the spikes for their Doctor. I believe they are trying to make an antidote for their friend. I believe they have such technology and I also believe Col Mitchell and his people can help find the princess."

"I am impressed by your intuitiveness Elder Alderon; I too believe that they may hold the key to helping find my sister. But we're running out of time; my sister has less than 2 days left to finish her rite of passage, if she does not receive her gift I don't know what will happen. I do think they may have some relation, but our family history does not show of any member of the Royal line failing their rite of passage. It concerns me, especially if the people want to place blame on my family." Stated Aron.

"My family has long served in office to the Royal family and I have witnessed your parent's gifts as well, but something puzzles me your highness, why would the crops start to die. There have been other off worlders to Altier and there has been no such calamity, why now?"

"I don't know, but I do know Elder Alderon that we must come up with a plan. Do you know how to obtain these spikes they were requesting?"

"Yes, I remember where their friend found the princess; possibly I can find them without arousing suspicion. If there are any questions, then I am out trying to find the princess."

"Good, I can keep my parents occupied while they hunt for my sister. Be careful Elder, there have been too many people asking question and their anger is rousing. The out worlders may be in danger. Is there any one you trust to protect them or usher them to safety if the people become unreasonable?"

"Yes highness, my administrator Berris is a honest man; I will make sure he takes Col Mitchell and his friends to safety. I will inform Col Mitchell of this and if I may my Prince, see that they can defend themselves, I will not bother you with the details."

"Understandable Elder." Said Aron. "Thank you for your help, I must see to finding my sister. Be well Elder Alderon."

Aron left the Elders office and joined his family in the search. He was still concerned that he could not contact his sister, but he had put his faith in Alderon that he would succeed. Alderon made arrangements with Berris and informed Col Mitchell of his intentions. He only let Col Mitchell know that a special friend was in their favor.

Dr. Lam was met with some opposition about cultivating some of the still healthy plants, but Alderon had made it clear the out worlders were under his protection and still a invited guest of the Royal family. She was able to cultivate certain plants and analyzed them, but still there was no definite analysis to stop the epidemic on Besius. Daniel continued to administer to Vala, her breathing was heavier now and she had a constant fever, she was still in a coma and it didn't look like she would recover from the poison unless she received an antidote soon.

"Col Mitchell we have to do something; Vala is worse and if we don't get her the antidote soon, I – I think she may die." Daniel said urgently.

"You think I don't know that Jackson." Mitchell was slightly angry. "I know from day one that any one of you could be seriously injured or die on a mission and I don't like it either way, but Alderon is helping us with Vala, and Dr. Lam is trying desperately to find a cure for Besius and we have a missing daughter of the Royal family which they blame us for. So you're not the only one that's worried here Jackson. Sam and Teal'c are just as worried and concerned and I am not exactly oblivious to Vala's worsening condition."

Sam and Teal'c knew that Mitchell was under pressure to help everyone, but he was their leader and friend and Daniel was a little sorry that he had accused Col Mitchell of not caring.

"I'm sorry Col." Said Daniel. "I –I just, I'm scared for Vala, but she has proven herself apart of SG1 over and over and I hope or had hoped to show my appreciation for all she has done for all of us. She has amazed me, even though sometimes she drives us all crazy, but she has never disappointed us and I can't see her die like this."

"I know Jackson, believe me I know. Lets hope that Alderon can find the spikes in time and Dr. Lam can find a cure for Besius. I hope they find the princess too, Alderon stated that there is unrest amongst the people about some of the crops dying and we may have to be prepared to either fight or as Alderon said hide until this blows over. Sam, Teal'c let's implement that plan in case that happens."

"Right Col." Said Sam. "Teal'c and I have made a few homemade weapons for protection only, nothing that will harm the people only stun them and Berris showed us a secret passage to the outskirts of the village."

"Good." Said Col Mitchell. "Right now, all we can do is wait for as long as we can and hope that Vala does not become worse."

Daniel and Sam continued to keep Vala comfortable while Mitchell and Teal'c were keeping watch. Col Mitchell hoped that Dr. Lam would return soon and well as Alderon. Something told him that their situation would become worse before it became better and he knew Vala was running out of time.

* * *

_Author Note. Let me know what you think. You should see a update daily I do so love angst. :). Look for next chapter soon._


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Aron returned to his parents to search for his sister. He was trying to figure out what relevance did the off worlder have with his sister. He decided to check with his parents about changing their minds and help cure Col Mitchell's friend.

"Mother; I appeal to your sense of compassion. You have always told me that it's important to treat everyone including strangers with decency, kindness and fairness. How is Col Mitchell's friend any different?"

The Queen Answered. "Because they don't have a daughter missing. Nece' could have been hurt by this stranger and dying. If my daughter dies, so does this stranger."

Aron could not believe that his mother would be so heartless and that his father would not intervene. He had to find his sister and help the off worlders and soon.

Vala was still able to stay with Nece' and keep her calm. She was concerned that no one had yet found her and wondered if she could help find a way out for her.

* * *

_Nece'? Have you tried to find a way out?_

_Yes, but there is no way out but up. I don't think I can climb up, it was too slippery. _

_Well for some reason, said Vala. I'm not able to physically climb or move around so well. Do you have any food or water left?_

_No, and I'm hungry and thirsty. What are we going to do? I'm so scared Vala. Please don't leave me._

_I'm not going anywhere, I hope. I still don't know how I'm her now. But we'll figure something out, I promise, ok._

_Ok, I'm glad you're here. I was hoping I could talk to my brother again, but I don't sense him for some reason. _

_Well, I'm sure it's temporary. If you hear from him again, let him know that I'm here with you._

_Alright, I'm sleepy. Will you be here when I lay down?_

_I'll be here, I'll watch over you, now you lie down and go to sleep and let me worry about getting you out of here. Go on now.

* * *

_

Nece' fell asleep immediately. Vala had to some how help Nece' find her way out. She kept feeling a sense of desperation that something more was going on that was beyond her help. She prayed that Nece's brother would contact her soon.

Alderon had remembered were the princess was standing near the waters edge. He had to pretend to be searching for the princess. After an hour of searching he found some spikes from the Polte'. He now needed to get back to the village and hoped Col Mitchell could use what he found. However in the village there was unrest.

"Administrator Berris, why are the off worlder still here? We are loosing crops all over the realm. Why is there nothing being done to punish these strangers? Said a villager.

Berris sternly announced. "I assure you that the Royal family and Elder Alderon are doing everything in their power to solve this dilemma. They are well experienced in these matters and we will let them handle this."

The villagers went away grumbling and Berris was convinced that his answer would not appease them long. He decided to set in motion Alderon's back up plan and send Col Mitchell and his friends into hiding.

**GUEST ROOM**

Col Mitchell and Teal'c had been watching crowds coming and going back and forth near their guest house. He had made sure that his team was ready for any hostilities. He made sure Daniel and Sam had Vala ready to move just in case. Vala's fever was still spiking and Dr. Lam was still cultivating certain plants for the planet Besius. Col Mitchell saw Berris on his way in to see them.

"Hello Berris, what brings you here so soon?' said Mitchell.

"Hello Col Mitchell, I have reason to believe that the villagers are restless and starting to blame you and your friends about the dying crops. I've already informed them several times that Elder Alderon and the Royal family will handle what is happening, but they are a stubborn bunch and afraid for their lively hood."

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"I believe the best course of action is to move your friends into hiding and wait for Elder Alderon to return to help you. How is your friend?" Berris asked.

"Not well Berris, and thank you for asking. Any word from Alderon?

"No, but Elder Alderon has never failed his office and he is very concerned about your well being and well as the village."

"Well we better move. We need to let Dr. Lam know where we are when Alderon returns; and thank you Berris for everything."

"It is Elder Alderon who you should thank; he is a deeply compassionate man."

Col Mitchell and his team moved with Berris to the secret outskirts of the village to a small cottage. Daniel and Sam made sure Vala was comfortable and Teal'c set upa perimeter watch. Berris had informed Dr. Lam of her friends move to a safer house and used her analysis equipment to come up with a serum for Besius. Alderon still had not returned and Vala's condition was worsening.

With urgency in her voice. "Col Mitchell any word from Alderon about finding those spikes?"

"No, and I'm concerned about some of these villagers blaming us for what's going on with their crops."

"I know, I was met with intrepidation from some of them. I was thankful for Alderon for intervening. But Col, Vala is worse. I've checked her vitals and if we don't get her an antidote soon, it may be too late." Just as Dr. Lam finished speaking to Mitchell, Vala went into convulsions.

Daniel and Sam where trying to hold Vala down. Dr. Lam was administering more inhibitors. Nothing seemed to be working, Vala wouldn't stop convulsing.

Everyone was watching what was happening. Daniel could see that Carolyn was loosing Vala. Sam looked up at Col Mitchell and Teal'c with deep concern about Vala. They all saw that Dr. Lam was desperately trying to save Vala. Suddenly Vala stopped convulsing. They all sighed with relief, but something was wrong. Dr. Lam started doing CPR.

"I don't have a pulse. Daniel start your breaths. She's going into Cardiac Arrest."

Daniel started his CPR training. Dr. Lam was doing heart compressions. Vala's organs where shutting down. Daniel and Dr. Lam kept up the CPR for over 10 minutes, no response from Vala. Dr. Lam with a heavy heart stopped, it was too late. Vala was gone.

"No, No when can't stop Carolyn, she's not dead, come on help me, she's not dead." Daniel shouted.

Sam dropped to her knees along side Daniel and started crying. Mitchell threw something angrily across the room. Teal'c bowed his head for his fallen friend. Dr. Lam with tears in her eyes finally covered Vala up.

"Daniel? Daniel? Sam was trying to shake Daniel free from his grief. "Daniel she's gone. Carolyn tried everything you know that."

Daniel was angry, not at Sam, but how the Queen and King could have saved her with the antidote.

"No, it's that Queen. She could have given Vala the antidote, we could have forced her. She's the blame, they all are. Vala was trying to save their precious daughter. They didn't care, they just let her die. They just let her di…….."

Daniel couldn't speak anymore. None of them could. He was saying what they all were thinking. He was right, they could have easily given Vala the antidote and help the Royal family find their daughter.

Col Mitchell was silent and allowed his team to grieve. He was now pissed. One of his team members and friend had died. He was responsible for his teams well being and he felt he had failed Vala, all of them. He had no choice now, he would complete his mission to save the people of Besius and get off Ariel. They would take their friend home, they would honor her sacrifice.

"Dr. Lam? Said Mitchell. "How close are you to making a serum for Besius?

Daniel couldn't believe what Mitchell saying, he thought he was more worried about Besius than Vala's death. He lunged at Mitchell and Teal'c grabbed him.

"Don't you care? Vala is dead and all you can think about is those people on Besius. Vala didn't deserve this, she was our friend, she was family. I say we go and to hell with these people."

Mitchell was trying to maintain his composure with Daniel.

"So Jackson, Vala died in vain, is that it? Vala died and to hell with the rest, huh. I'm sorry Jackson, I think more about what she did, knowing full well she did her job and now it's time we did ours. There are thousands of people dying on Besius, and we came here to try and save them. We all know the risk when we go off on these planets and we know one of us may not come back. Vala made the ultimate sacrifice; she saved a life and gave hers. Now we must save others in return. We all are feeling her loss, but we are also not going to fail her by giving up. I refuse to cheapen her death by letting others die because we can't handle her death. I care about what just happened Jackson, we all do, so get it together or go back to SGC because we are going to finish this mission with or without you."

Sam and Teal'c looked at each other and their friends and how it was affecting them all.

Daniel finally calmed down and sat down besides Vala's body. He didn't say anything for awhile and then he pulled the sheet back and kissed Vala's lips.

"We won't fail you Vala. You didn't fail us. We'll find that cure for Besius and find their princess and take you home. I promise, I promise."

Col Mitchell interjected. "We all promise Vala, we all promise."

Daniel wept over Vala and pulled the sheet back over her body. The whole team kneeled down next to Vala's body and Teal'c chanted a prayer. At that moment nothing else mattered, Daniel, Sam, Teal,'c, Dr. Lam and Col Mitchell grieved for their friend, they would remember their promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alderon had finally returned to his office to confer with Berris. Berris informed Alderon that he had secretly moved Col Mitchell and his friends to the safe house and he had also informed Alderon that the people of the village were growing restless and blamed the off worlders and Royal family for their dying crops. The villages around the realm were inciting rebellion. Alderon thought, through all his generation and Altier's history there has never had a rebellion or such hate for the Royal family. He not only feared for Col Mitchell and his friends, but also for the Royal family. The King and Queen had all but turned their backs on their people and were allowing an innocent stranger to die. Alderon thanked Berris and decided to head for the safe house with the spikes. He had hoped their Doctor could find an antidote in time. **

**Alderon reached the safe house and went inside. What he saw made him stop and hold his head down. Col Mitchell and his friends were kneeling next to a covered body. He already knew what had happened from their display. Col Mitchell was the first to move and walk over to Alderon.**

"**Alderon; I thank you for all that you have done. But it's too late, Vala succumbed to the poison; she died."**

"**I am sorry for your loss Col Mitchell. I can see that all of you were very close to her. I have failed you. I had found the spikes and rushed here to give to your Doctor. Is there anything that I can do?" asked Alderon.**

**Mitchell hesitated for a few minutes. His team's grief was still raw. He finally composed himself. **

"**Alderon, if you can keep watch over Vala's body. We still have a planet to save and we still want to help the Royal family search for their princess. We owe you that."**

"**I don't understand? After what has happened to your friend and the people blaming you for their crops, you still want to help us?"**

"**Yes Alderon. We had a mission to save other people on Besius, that has not changed, but we also know Vala sacrificed herself to save your princess and we will finish her mission. The last thing she said before going into a coma was that a Nece' was lost. I believe that may be the name of the little girl she saved."**

"**Yes, it is princess Nece', but how could she have known she was lost in her state of illness?**

"**We don't know Alderon, but if she was still asking for help for the princess, then I think we owe Vala the right to try and find her." Said Mitchell.**

"**You are truly a wondrous and noble people. I will do everything in my power to help you. I will have administrator Berris watch over her. However I must inform you; Prince Aron felt the same way that I did and that the Queen was mistaken in not helping your friend. I regret this has happened and will inform the Prince. He is a very insightful young man and could not allow your friend to suffer so. I believe he will help us whether his parents like it or not."**

"**Thank you Alderon. Let me gather up my people and start the search. Give me a few minutes please. **

**Alderon was gracious. "Take all the time that you need Col Mitchell, I will be outside waiting. Again I am sorry for your loss."**

**Col Mitchell nodded and went back to his team still sitting beside Vala's body.**

"**Dr. Lam, Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, we can't do anything more for Vala now. We owe Vala for a great deal and we will not let her down. I offered to help Alderon find this little girl Vala saved and Dr. Lam; I need you to finish up on the serum for Besius." Mitchell hesitated and continued. **

"**I know I'm asking a lot from you right now, but I promise and we all did, to honor Vala when we return home. Everyone at SGC will remember her sacrifice and so will Altier. I plan on making sure that they remember she gave her life to save their precious princess by finding her. Let's move out; Alderon will make arrangements to have Vala's body protected; she won't be alone."**

**The rest of his team understood and slowly stood up from Vala's body and followed Col Mitchell. Daniel was the last to stand up. He looked back one more time at Vala's body and followed his team mates out the door.

* * *

**

_Nece' wake up, Nece' come on, wake up something has happened._

_Huh, wh- Vala, Vala are you still here?_

_Yes, little one, I'm still here, but I'm a little more aware of my surroundings. I feel freer now. Like I've been released from something, I don't know how, but I do._

_Does that mean you can stay longer now?_

_I think so, but let's try to get you out of here. If you found a way in then there must be a way out. Nece' did you fall in or run into a cave?_

_I, I think I fell in. That's why I couldn't get out. I tried to climb up, but the side were too slippery._

_Wait, Vala, I hear something._

_Nece', Nece' where are you? Can you hear me? Nece'._

_Vala, Vala, I can hear my brother in my head again. _

_Well answer him child._

_Aron, Aron, I can hear you, are you coming to get me?_

_We don't know where you are Nece', can you give us a sign to where you may be?_

_I don't know, Vala is still with me. Maybe she can help._

_Well, I'm not sure I can speak with your brother Nece'?_

_Please try, he's so nice, please try._

_Ok, Ok, Hello, Vala here, can you hear me? I'm I moving my lips Nece'? I can't tell. _

_You're funny, no, I don't think so._

_Hello, Vala is it. I can hear you. Are you the same off worlder with Col Mitchell?_

_Nece', I can hear him. I don't know how, but I can. Yes, yes. Col Mitchell and my friends are they with you?_

_No, they are being taken care of. I saw you in the guest house at the village that you were very ill, how are you there with my sister?_

_Trust me, I don't know, but I'm glad I am. She doesn't have any food or water and she has fallen down a hole or something. She tried to get out but it's difficult for her. Can you help?_

_My family and I have all been looking all day. I need a sign or something to help find you and her. I'll look for a hole or something. Just tell her to hang on for a little while longer. _

_Hey, I'm right here you know. _

_Oh, sorry sis, I didn't know you could hear us. Anyway we'll find you, I promise, I promise. As long as I can stay in touch, I'll find you sis, I'll find the both of you._

_Some how, I've heard that phrase before. I promise, I promise, hm. Well anyway I'm here for the duration and I'll keep an eye out for Nece' or should I say, we'll keep an eye out for each other, wont we Nece'?_

"_You bet, hurry Aron, I'm so hungry and thirsty._

_Ok, I've have to do something, I'll be back. Thank you Vala for everything._

_No problem, you just find us ok._

_Yes, I will. I keep my promises._

_Vala wondered how she was able to communicate with Nece's brother. But she couldn't worry about that now. All she cared about was helping Nece' and getting back to her friends. She did miss them and she kept wondering why the word promise meant so much to her.

* * *

_

**Aron finally thought he had to confront his mother and father. Time was of the essence. He needed to convince them to help the off worlders and that one of them was helping his sister. **

"**Mother, Father, I must speak with you on an urgent matter."**

**The Queen spoke first. "If it's about helping those strangers then my answer is still no. We still have not found your sister and some of these villagers are grumbling about it's our fault their crops are dying because of these off worlders."**

"**They don't care about Nece' they care about how much money they are loosing. I can sense all their hostilities towards us and the off worlders. There something else mother. I've never told you or father, but I can telepathically speak to Nece' sometimes."**

**The king bellowed. "What do you mean speak to her telepathically? I thought you can only sense others minds and thoughts?"**

"**No father; Nece' and I have always had a way to speak to one another since she was a baby. I just never told you. I grew even stronger when I finished my rite of passage. I can sense her even now."**

"**Then why haven't you been able to find her? Have you been keeping this to yourself also. Have you harmed your sister? Said the Queen. **

"**No, how could you even think that. I love my sister and I would do anything to help her. Look at the both of you. You both would not help the stranger that saved Nece's life and now your accusing me of harming her. The off worlder at this very moment with Nece'." Said Aron. **

"**What do you mean, has she harmed Nece'? What are you not telling us?"**

"**I mean some how she is able to be with Nece' in spirit somehow. She's trying to help Nece' find a way out of where she fell. All I know is that Nece' fell down some hole and can't get out. A stranger mother, the one you wouldn't help is helping us. Does that tell you something about the way you two are misguided?"**

**The Queen and King looked at each other and felt regret. They realized that they had broken their own edict. The off worlders were treated like parasites and not even given a chance to help their friend. They had created a grave error in judgment. **

"**I'm sorry my son. You are right. We taught you so well that even we could not listen to reason. Here; take this antidote back to the off worlders and we will continue to search for your sister. I hope that we can ask for forgiveness from them. Get this to them quickly and come back and find your sister." Queen Terries stated. **

**As Aron took the antidote from his mother a crowd was vastly approaching the Royal family. The Royal guards stood in position to protect the family. Aron saw the off worlders heading fast towards them with Alderon in front of them. **

"**Your highness, your highness." Alderon shouted. "We ask for your protection. Col Mitchell and his people want to help find the princess."**

**Aron sensed something was wrong. He sensed Col Mitchell and his friends were bothered by something. **

"**Stop! Ordered the King. "In the name of the Royal Family of Altier, these off worlder's are under my protection, no harm shall come to them or suffer punishment under the law."**

**Suddenly everyone stopped except Alderon and Col Mitchell and his team. The King still had a commanding voice. This was his gift through the years. His voice could stop even the smallest creature from moving if he so wished it and his gift had never failed him.**

**Aron spoke. "Alderon, what is wrong? I sense great sadness amongst the off worlders."**

**Alderon spoke with a heavy heart. "You're Highnesses; the one that saved your daughter earlier has died from the poison."**

**The Queen placed her hand over her mouth in shock. She realized that she could have saved the women if she had not been so selfish. She sank to her knees, knowing she had caused this to happen. The King knelt beside her bowed his head in shame. Aron felt sorrow for their loss, but he knew somehow Vala was still protecting his sister.**

"**Col Mitchell, I think I speak for my whole family, I am sorry for your loss, but I must inform you, I have a telekinesis contact with my sister and I'm trying to find her. But Vala is with Nece' as we speak." Said Aron.**

**Col Mitchell and his teammates all looked up suddenly at what Prince Aron said.**

"**What? What do you mean she's with Nece'? Said Daniel.**

"**I've been in touch with her after we left. I don't know how it's possible, but your friend Vala is with Nece's somehow in spirit. I can try to contact my sister and her now."**

**The Queen and King stood up and waited for Aron to contact their daughter.**

"**Please". Said Daniel, please contact her so we know it's her."**

"**I'll try." Said the Prince.

* * *

**

_Nece', Nece' are you still there?_

_Of course I'm still here Aron, where am I going?_

_Ok, little sister, I know you're scared. I need to speak with Vala. Some friends of hers wants to know if she is truly there with you. _

_I'm here Aron. What do they want to know?_

_They want to know if it's really you. I think they don't believe you're there with Nece'._

_Oh; well, is my Daniel there or Col Mitchell or Cam for short and Sam and Teal'c, I call him muscles?

* * *

_

"**She said is her Daniel here or Cam, Sam and someone called muscles."**

**SG1 said in unison. **

"**THAT'S VALA!

* * *

**

_I think they believe me now. Vala can you help us find Nece' and you. Were running out of time. Something is happening above ground. The crops are dying and if Nece' doesn't finish her rite of passage, I fear there will be ciaos upon the realm._

_I'm going to try and see if I can help. I'll be back._

_Stay in touch Aron, I think Vala is going to try and find a way out, ok._

_Ok. Lil sis, contact me when you find something out.

* * *

_

"**Vala is going to try and find a way out for Nece'. I don't really know how your friend is able to be in contact with me, but she is helping anyway she can." Said Aron. **

"**Col Mitchell, I- I am deeply sorry for not helping you. It has been a edict in our realm to always treat strangers with kindness and we have failed miserably. Can you ever forgive us for our selfishness? We only wanted to find our daughter and we ignored your plight." Sadly said the Queen. **

"**I don't really know what to say your highness. We lost our friend and comrade and yet here she is helping you find your daughter. We all want to help and Dr. Lam needs more samples for her serum. I think we can all work together and help find your daughter and a solution to each of our problems."**

**King Alberar interrupted. "You may have any sample for our planet Col Mitchell, no one will interfere. Alderon, I want you to assist in anyway that you can Col Mitchell and his people."**

"**Yes your highness." Answered Alderon. "Dr. Lam I will assist you in all that you need. Your highness I ask that we inform the people that you are personally taking care to rectify the immediate problems of the dying crops and that the off worlders are not responsible and they are helping in every way."**

"**I believe Elder Alderon is wise father. He has done everything to help both these off worlder and the Royal family to maintain peace through out the villages." Said Aron. **

"**Our son is wise my Queen. He will do well to rule one day. Alderon you are also wise, I will speak to you later concerning the realm. Let it be done. I will write the edict and continue to search for our daughter."**

"**Thank you your highness." Alderon winked his thank you at Prince Aron. **

**Col Mitchell spoke. "Prince Aron, what can we do to help. We want to see our friend again and also help find your sister. If we know Vala, she will find a way to let us know where they are."**

"**I understand Col Mitchell, I haven't heard from them in the last few minutes. Vala said she would be right back and see if she can find a way out or a way to see where my sister is, so all we can do now is wait.**

**Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Col Mitchell all were relieved that Vala was helping, but they also understood that whatever happens, Vala would not fail. But would they get their friend back when they did find the princess or would they lose her again?**


	7. Chapter 7

**SG1 was assisting the Royal family locate their daughter with the help of Vala's spirit. Aron insisted they wait to see if Vala find's a way out before they go off in the wrong direction. As they waited a vast amount of village people were approaching Col Mitchell and his team and the Royal family and they looked hostile. The Royal guard of 100 men stood in protective stance around the SG1 team and the Royal family. Col Mitchell and his team stood ready to defend themselves if needed. The King demanded that the villagers stop and disperse to return to their homes. This was the first time that he could not command them to stop. The Queen intervened and appealed to the crowd that they would do everything in their power to find a solution to the dying crops. She rarely used her powers of persuasion to override the Kings. But something was blocking her gift. The Queen knew long ago that she could use a force field to protect her family and others, but her gift had also failed. **

"**Col Mitchell get ready to defend yourselves if need be." Said the King. "It seems that the Queen and I cannot use our gifts. Aron are you still able to use yours?"**

"**No father, already I can't seem to sense what the villagers are thinking. Though it may not be necessary how they feel from their angry faces father. I'm worried now that I may not be able to contact Nece'. Col Mitchell we don't want to harm any of my people, but if they become an angry mob and attack, use what is necessary to defend yourselves."**

"**I understand Prince Aron. Alderon please stay with the Royal family. We don't want to harm anyone. I don't think they look like they want to reason with anyone right now."**

"**I must try" Stated Alderon. "They are frightened about their lively hood and they need to blame someone. Let me try Col Mitchell. I will be careful."**

"**Alderon please be careful." Said Aron.**

**Alderon tried to assure the Prince. "I will my Prince, don't worry, I still believe they are good people."**

**Alderon slowly approached the large group of villagers. Col Mitchell and his team kept a close eye on their protector. Alderon was able to slow their approach it seemed, but one of the villagers threw a rock at Alderon striking him in the temple. He fell and the Prince rushed forward with his weapon protecting him. Col Mitchell and SG1 fired at the ground around Alderon and the Prince. The Royal guards moved in to maintain order. The crowd was not stopping. Suddenly there was an earthquake. The ground seemed to erupt immediately, everyone was trying to sturdy themselves; most of the villagers ran in every direction. **

**The King and Queen fell to the ground wondering what was happening to their planet. There has never been any earthquakes or disasters such as this in the history of Altier. As soon as the earthquake began it stopped suddenly. **

**Aron spoke first. "Alderon, are you alright Elder?"**

"**Yes, my Prince, thank you for asking. I only have a bump, nothing serious."**

**Col Mitchell asked about his team. "Daniel, Sam, Tealc', Dr. Lam is everyone alright?"**

**Daniel answered first. "I am, I think we're just a little shaken up. What was that all about?"**

"**I don't know Daniel." Said Sam. "But I bet the systematic readings may have been off the scales."**

"**Indeed" Said Teal'c. "We very well may have not seen the last of these earthquakes."**

"**I believe you are correct Teal'c. Said Daniel. "The proximity that this would occur only once would be gravely understated."**

"**Let's check on Alderon and the Royal family." Said Col Mitchell. **

**After checking on Alderon, Prince Aron ran back to check on his parents. **

"**Mother, father are you alright? Are you hurt?**

"**No son, your mother and I are well. See that the guards are well. They did well in protecting us." Stated the King.**

**Aron checked on the guards and Col Mitchell checked the Royal family. Strange things were happening on Altier and no one had any explanation to why. Aron tried desperately to contact his sister and Vala but he could no longer sense her. Col Mitchell knew Dr. Lam was running out of time. The people of Besius needed a serum, Vala was dead, the princess was still missing and this planet he thought was becoming unstable by the moment. He hoped Vala's spirit or whatever was helping the princess would come through and that Dr. Lam would succeed soon. **

**After seeing that the Royal guard was not injured. Prince Aron informed his parents he no longer had the power to sense his sister or others around him. He was concerned that this may have something to do with the rite of passage. He hoped that the off worlder Vala could help his sister, or the Royal family could be defending their realm and their lives.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nece' had felt a huge earthquake in the cave while Vala was trying to find a way out. Nece' had explained to Vala that she could no longer sense her brother Aron anymore, she was frightened even more. Vala had finally calmed her down and decided she must find the princess a way out. She sensed that if she didn't get Nece' out soon, the girl could perish in the cave and no one would know.

* * *

_Nece', I'm going to try and float up to that hole in the ceiling. I seemed to be able to move around more. _

_OK, but you're not going to leave me are you Vala? We have never had the planet move like that. I feel something is wrong._

_I believe you may be right. Every since you said you could no longer sense your brother and I certainly don't either, my best bet is to help your family and my friends find us. So I'll be right back, don't worry.

* * *

_

Nece' watched Vala float upwards toward the hole in the cave. Vala's form seems to glow brighter toward the hole. When Vala finally ascended through the hole, she looked around and saw that the planet looked like it had been through a battlefield. Parts of the planet looked like is was smoldering and barren areas where foliage had been looked decayed or dying. Vala thought, what is happening to Altier? She looked around and did not see anyone to contact, that's if she could contact anyone. She still was not sure why or how she was able to be with Nece' and float around in the cave. She finally floated back down to Nece'.

* * *

_Nece' I think I found a way out, but I need to contact someone on the surface so they can find you. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'm not leaving you. I'm just going to try and hover near the cave opening until someone hopefully sees's me, ok._

_Ok, I can see you when you go up. It's like your glowing. _

_Really; well it may help if someone can see me glow other than you. Ok, I'm going to try this again, and remember, I'm not far from you Nece'. Just call me if you need anything._

_Ok, good luck Vala.

* * *

_

As Vala ascended towards the hole again. She floated over the hole hoping someone could see her and let her know where the princess was. She hoped they would find her soon; Nece's was growing weak from lack of food and water. Please, Vala thought, someone find me, please.

Dr. Lam was able to cultivate more plants for a serum, but whether the serum would work, she had to go back to Besius to try it out. She left Col Mitchell and SG1 regretfully. She had not been able to save Vala, but she knew she had to save thousands of lives versus one. It weighed heavy on her heart but she had a job to do and that's why they had come to Altier in the first place. Col Mitchell returned to his team and the Royal family after escorting Dr. Lam to the Stargate. Aron had made sure his parents were well protected by the Royal guard and continued his search for his sister. The land was at unrest and they did not know if another earthquake would hit the planet. He informed his family and Col Mitchell that he no longer sensed Vala or his sister since the earthquake.

Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Col Mitchell set out on a perimeter sweep along with the Royal guards. Aron and his parents had stayed center to the perimeter. Far off Teal'c could see some kind of bright light on the darkening horizon. He informed Col Mitchell and his team to investigate.

As everyone vastly approached the light, they gasped in response to what they saw. It was Vala in ghost or spirit form they thought. She was beckoning them to look downward. She was moving her mouth but there were no words. Aron was the first to look and there was a hidden hole covered by dying grass.

Nece'? Nece'? Are you down there? Nece' can you hear me?

"Aron, Aron, you found us, I'm scared can you get me out?"

"Oh my daughter Nece', the Queen called out. "Are you hurt? Your father is here too little one. We are going to get you out, we have help."

"Yes, Nece', now that we found you, we can get you out thanks to Vala."

"Is she still there? I can't see her anymore." Said Nece'

Everyone turned to thank Vala and was shocked to see her apparition gone. Col Mitchell, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c all searched a few feet from the hole and there was no sign of Vala. They had lost there friend once again.

"Aron? Aron? What's wrong? Where is Vala?"

"Nece', I – I don't know. She disappeared. Is she with you?"

"No, answered Nece'." Where is she? She said she would stay with me." Nece' started crying.

"Nece' listen to me." Instructed Aron. "We're coming down to get you ok, Vala showed us were you are; so lets concentrate on that first,ok. I'm coming down to get you."

Col Mitchell and his team working with the Royal guards anchored a rope and Aron slid down to his sister. When he finally landed next to her, she grabbed around his neck crying and held onto him.

"Vala told me she would find a way out for me. Aron where is she? She kept her promise. Why can't I see her?" Nece' asked.

"I don't know sis, she was there hovering over this hole and then we found you. Come on; let's get you out of here."

Both Aron and Nece' where pulled to the surface. The Queen and King finally hugged there daughter.

"Oh my little princess." Said the King and Queen in unison. "We found you, are you alright? We were so worried. They continued to hug Nece'. "Thank you Col Mitchell; all of you. Thank you for finding my daughter." Stated the King.

Col Mitchell answered. "It was our friend Vala you owe the thank you to. I- I knew she could help."

Mitchell's thoughts were, they had lost Vala again, no goodbye or farewell, and she was just gone. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c just looked down at the princess and each other and wished that Vala was here to celebrate. Aron hugged his sister and sat down on the ground with her.

"Little sis, I couldn't sense you or Vala anymore. I don't know what's happening, but I'm glad you are alright and I'm glad Vala was with you. I don't know what happened to her but she saved you Nece'. We will honor her sacrifice to find you. He paused for a minute and looked across the field.

"What do you mean sacrifice Aron? What do you mean?"

Aron took a long breath. "Vala died earlier, she was very sick from the poison spikes of the Polte'. She--she has been dead since yesterday Nece'. Her spirit must have somehow been connected to you somehow. I'm sorry Nece'."

Nece' cried into her brothers arms. The Queen and King hung there head in shame. Aron purposely left out that the Queen could have saved Vala, but he realized this would have just made things worse.

The King stood and turned to Col Mitchell.

"Col Mitchell; my wife and family thank you for your help in finding my daughter. I- I, my family will honor your friend for all time. She paid for a selfish mistake and I wish there was something we could do. She helped find my princess and to that we are eternally grateful."

SG1 and Col Mitchell nodded in response to the King's thank you. Just as he was about to answer, the earthquake hit again. This was 5 times stronger from the last one. Everyone fell to the ground holding onto nothing waiting for it to subside. The Royal family held onto each other and the Royal guard tried their best to keep them from harm. Everything stopped and there were fires all over Altier. Aron looked down suddenly at Nece's and noticed something peculiar. Where Nece' had placed her hand there was growth, green growth.

"Nece'? Asked Aron. "Have you found out your gift?"

"Huh, ah, no, I haven't finished my rite of passage." Said Nece'.

"Father what day is it?

The King replied. "It's the 4th day now. Nece' was supposed to find out her gift by now. I don't know if it's too late."

"Nece's look." Stated Aron. "Look at where you touched the dirt. It's green Nece', that's it. You have your gift, it's healing, you can heal the planet."

"I—I can? But how, I don't know if I can do this Aron. This is too big for me, I can't do this."

"Yes you can. I believe in you; mother, father everyone here can see what your capable of. It's your destiny, all our gifts in the Royal family have unique, but yours is special. Remember when I told you when you were young that you were very special?

"Yes, but you always said I was special. I thought that meant you loved me like a big brother should."

The Queen and King chuckled at Nece's response. She still was a child.

"I know that Nece', but you have a gift of life on this planet that surpasses anything we could accomplish. Nece's look around you, the realm is falling apart. The people are rebelling and crops are dying lil sis. Everything needs to heal and you can help."

"Are you sure Aron, I don't know if I can do this. I – I can try if you help me."

"I'm sorry sis, but this has to be your decision. I'm here and mother and father are here to stand behind you."

Col Mitchell interjected. "And so are we Nece'. We're Vala's friends. I know if she was here, she would have been happy to see you safe and I know where ever she is she would want you to help your people and your family."

Nece's looked towards Col Mitchell and his friends.

"Are you Cam? Said Nece'.

"Nece' your manners." Said the Queen.

"It's alright your highness. Yes, I'm known by Cam when I'm not on duty. This is Sam, Daniel and as Vala said muscles, also know as Teal'c. Vala was the only one that he allowed him to call muscles."

"Indeed" said Teal'c.

"Vala, when Vala spoke of you all, she said you were good friends. I- I promised Vala that when they found me, I would have my family reward her for saving me. She kept her promise and now I can do something for her."

Nece' took a deep breath and placed her hands in the dirt. The planet began to shake violently, there were cracking noises everywhere. Everyone looked around not knowing what was happening. Nece's eyes were closed tight; she continued to keep her hands in the dirt. Everything stopped; everyone was holding their breaths and their stomachs. Everything was still; the wind was blowing across the fields. Nece' opened her eyes and under her was growth, green growth. The fields were green again, so were the trees, the earthquake had stopped and you could hear shouts of happiness through out the realm.

The King and Queen stood up and embraced one another. Alderon finally stood to take notice of the land. Everything was growing at a fast rate. He was astonished, they all were.

"Col, Col look" Said Sam. "It's like she's healed her planet. Everything is regenerating at a fast rate."

Daniel fell to his knees. He was thinking about Vala and how she would have loved to see this planet heal and Nece' was safe. Col Mitchell saw Daniel and walked over next to his friend.

Daniel could barely speak. "Vala would have loved to see this, I wish she was here."

Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c knelt next to their friend and teammates and remembered their friend. Vala was gone, both in body and sprit. They would remember their friend. It was time to take Vala home. It was time to properly grieve their friend. Col Mitchell had to get back to Dr. Lam. She would need to cultivate more samples to help the people of Besius. He still had a job to do and his team would need to sadly move on without Vala. They decided to return to the village with the Royal family and Alderon to retrieve Vala's body and return to SGC and then on to assist Dr. Lam. As they traveled back to the guest house the Royal family was met with cheers from the villagers and hailed as eternal protectors. No one noticed until they returned to the guest house that Vala's body was missing.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry it's a little short. I have 1 or 2 chapters left. The final twist is coming up. Tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

As they traveled back to the guest house the Royal family was met with cheers from the villagers and hailed as eternal protectors. No one noticed until they returned to the guest house that Vala's body was missing.

Col Mitchell and SG1 were emotionally upset that their friend's body was missing. After finding the princess and helping Dr. Lam they were only concerned about going home and mourning their loss of Vala.

"Alderon, Where's Vala's body? Asked Col Mitchell with concern.

"I don't know Col Mitchell, let me ask administrator Berris. He was personally watching over your friends body."

"Col Mitchell, asked Aron, what is wrong? You and your friends seem upset."

"I'm sorry your highness, but Vala's body is missing. When she died we swore to take her back home for a proper burial."

"Does Alderon know what has happened? Asked Aron.

"He's trying to find out now your highness."

Nece's had seen Aron looking concerned speaking with Col Mitchell and asked about Vala.

"Aron, what's wrong? Asked Nece', Where is Vala? I want to see her. I need to say goodbye to her. She helped me Aron, please what's wrong?"

Aron felt sorry for Col Mitchell and Nece'. Nece' had talked about nothing but seeing Vala and saying goodbye every since they found her. She believed she owed Vala that for staying with her and saving her life.

"Col Mitchell has told me that Vala's body is missing. Her body was being watched over and now it seems that something has happened."

"We must help them Aron. I could have died if it weren't for Vala. Please Aron, can't mother and father help?"

"First, let's wait and see what Elder Alderon can find out. If we need mother and father to intervene we will ask them."

Alderon and Berris were returning to Col Mitchell.

"Col Mitchell, there is no worry. Berris has informed me that he secretly moved your friends body to my office. He was afraid after someone alerted the villagers that they would retaliate against the off worlders.

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were relieved as Col Mitchell. But they still were saddened that they would return home with the loss. Vala had meant a great deal to them each in their own way. They had lost more than a team mate, they had lost a dear friend.

Daniel asked. "Can you lead us to her Alderon? I – I think we want to take her home now. She would have wanted that."

"Of course, your and your friends Col Mitchell can retrieve her body anytime." Stated Alderon.

"Col Mitchell? My sister and family would like to pay our respect to Vala. If it wasn't for your friend, my sister would have not survived." My family is eternally grateful."

"Col Mitchell is it? Asked Nece'.

"Yes, your highness.

"I would like to see Vala alone first, if that's alright." I-I want to say goodbye."

SG1 and Col Mitchell looked at each other and understood.

"Certainly your highness; take all the time you need. I think Vala would like to know your safe now."

"Thank you. Said Nece'.

Col Mitchell, SG1, and the Royal family all waited outside as Nece' entered Alderon's office. Nece' was silent when she saw Vala's covered body. She slowly knelt by her body and removed part of the cover from Vala's face. She swept away Vala's hair from her face and smoothed it to the side. She kissed Vala's forehead and smiled at her for a brief moment. She began crying, knowing that Vala was indeed dead. She began to speak softly to her.

"Vala, they found me. You helped them find me and now I'm back with my brother and mother and father. Why did you go away? You were supposed to stay with me. I miss you, I-I wish you could see my parents and brother. They wanted to see you and thank you and your friends wanted to see you too. I don't want you to die. I want you to be with me and see my gift. I finally have my gift Vala. I can make things grow back. I wish I could make you come back too.

Nece' thought maybe she could bring Vala back to life like the plants. She slowly placed her hands on each side of Vala's cold face and bowed her head and closed her eyes tight. She was trying to concentrate, trying to wish Vala alive again. After several minutes nothing happened. Nece' tried again and held her breath and concentrated again. Nothing, Nece's started crying harder.

"Please Vala, get up, please, I need to see you and tell you I'm all right. I want you to see my gift and talk to me again, please Vala wake up."

Nece's started shaking Vala's body and crying again. Aron heard her in his mind crying and walked in to Alderon's office and kneeled next to his sister.

"Nece', Nece', she's gone Nece'. I know you tried your gift to wake her, but this is not what your gift is meant to be. She wouldn't want you to do that. I believe if she was here she would want you to help your people and others with your gift. She cared a great deal about you, and stayed to protect you, you know that don't you?"

Nece's couldn't answer right away and realized that Aron was right, but she still wanted to speak to Vala.

"We can say goodbye to her here and I know mother and father will honor her for her sacrifice. You and I can sing songs of how she helped a little girl find her gift and tell the story to our people and the galaxy. We will never forget her Nece', never."

Nece' was motioning her head yes, but stayed silent.

"Can I say goodbye to her Aron? Do you think she knows I'm safe?

"I think she knows Nece'. She refused to leave your side even in death. And now you can say how much you care for her by saying goodbye."

Nece smoothed Vala's hair one more time and cupped her face in her hands and kissed her forehead. She slowly covered Vala's face back over and left with her brother. When she returned outside she ran to Col Mitchell and hugged him.

"Thank you Col Mitchell. Thank you for letting me say goodbye to Vala. She saved my life and I will never forget her, never."

Col Mitchell hugged Nece' back and looked at Daniel, Sam and Teal'c. Daniel kneeled down to speak to Nece'.

"Your highness, I know Vala knows you're safe. She would be so proud of you and how you helped save your people." Daniel had tears slowly sliding down his face and Sam did also. Teal'c bowed his head in recognition.

The Queen and King as well as Aron approached Col Mitchell and SG1.

"Col Mitchell, we can never repay you enough and Vala for helping find our daughter. Our people will remember her sacrifice and with your permission erect an official memorial tablet of her deeds on Altier. Said King Alberar.

Col Mitchell answered. "I think she would have loved that. If it's alright, we would like to take Vala home now."

"Yes, Col Mitchell, our people are indebted to you and your friends. Said the Queen.

The Royal family, Nece', Aron and Alderon all bowed to Col Mitchell and his friends.

Nece' looked to her parents and Aron. Aron read Nece's mind and understood what she wanted to do with her gift. He knew his mother and father might not understand but he would try to convince them what Nece' had in mind.

"Mother, Father; Nece's want's to go with Col Mitchell and his friends and help on the planet Besius. She wants to go beyond Altier." Before you say no, know this. Nece' knows now what her gift is and how it can be used to help other planets and people. She wants me to go with her to help guide her and tell them about Vala's sacrifice. I know this is asking a lot but I believe that Vala's sacrifice has opened our eyes to other planets and their plight. Vala was a total stranger, yet she sacrificed her life to save Nece' even in death she protected her. I think we pay honor to her to help others beyond Altier. I know you will worry, but I will be with her and protect her. I won't allow any harm to come to her and if Nece'can help others, than that will be our legacy to honor Vala in this way."

The King and Queen were speechless at first and Col Mitchell was grateful for any help to Dr. Lam. The Queen looked at her husband and then at Aron and Nece' and realized that Aron's argument for his sister was valid and they felt they owed Vala for not relinquishing the antidote to save her.

"Nece' said the Queen. "Go the both of you with our blessings. You are wise my son and Nece' does have a gift that will benefit millions beyond Altier. You've shown us Aron that you can help your sister and I'm sure she will be happy that you are there to protect her. We will miss you, but I'm sure you will stay in touch until it is time to rule. Your father will make sure that our newly appointed advisor Alderon will keep us in touch."

Alderon was surprised at the Queens announcement. The king earlier had seen the wisdom of Alderon and how he protected Col Mitchell and his friends even if it meant his punishment.

"Thank you your highness, it would be an honor to serve for the good of Altier and the Royal family. I'm sure when the time comes; Prince Aron and Princess Nece' will do Altier proud."

Col Mitchell interjected. "I think Dr. Lam would be pleased that you could help her in saving Besius your highnesses. But we would be honored that you would come with us and escort Vala home."

"The Royal family, Col Mitchell, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Dr. Lam and Gen Landry all said their goodbyes and eulogies to Vala at her final resting place.The whole staff and personnel of SGC said their final farewells to Vala. Nece' and Daniel laid the final wreath upon her stone, which simply said.

OUR FRIEND, COMRADE, AND HERO. MISSED AND LOVED. NEVER FORGOTTEN.

When the funeral was over. Nece' and Aron said their final goodbye's to their parents and Alderon. Gen Landry, Col Mitchell and SG1 thanked the Royal family for attending and assured that they would aid the Prince and Princess in their mission to aid other planets. Nece's could never explain how Vala was able to stay with her all that time, but she was thankful for her company and her promise. Nece' gift would soon be a godsend to planets that were dying and it allowed those planets to be habitable. And every planet Nece' and Aron visited with SG1, she made sure she never forgot to remind people that her gift was possible only through her friends sacrifice. Her friend Vala.

* * *

Authors Note: This was a hard one to finish. Sometimes bad things happen to good people, but those who are loved will always be remembered. Tell me what you think. I know some will not be happy. But it's ok.


End file.
